Nasse
|image gallery = Yes }} Nasse is a special-rank angel. She is one of the thirteen angels and selected Mirai Kakehashi as her god candidate. She wants to help Mirai achieve happiness and is known for purity and innocence. Appearance Nasse is a female angel with short white hair, long white wings, and red eyes. She has a halo above her head and wears invisible-like clothes that have gold edges on them. Personality Although Nasse has a somewhat carefree personality, she is also very single-minded when it comes to achieving her goals. To this extent, Nasse is determined to go to any lengths to help Mirai Kakehashi attain true happiness, and eventually become the next God. However, Nasse can also be very callous when it comes to others, and she has suggested numerous times that Mirai use his powers to steal from others, and even kill those who he dislikes. When asked how she could speak so easily of killing people, Nasse's justification was that "it is easy". Nasse is good at knowing when someone is lying. According to Revel, if Nasse says someone is not lying, "then it's bound to be true." History Before she formally met Mirai, Nasse would constantly look out for him and considered herself his guardian angel. When Mirai began to meet with hardships at the hands of his aunt and uncle, Nasse began to plan to bring Mirai happiness. When God began to run out of energy, and began choosing the thirteen angels who would choose the next god candidates, Nasse was one of the angels selected. She excitedly took this as her opportunity to finally bring Mirai happiness. Plot Metropoliman arc On the day that Mirai attempted to commit suicide by jumping off a building, Nasse appeared, catching him in midair. Thrilled to have arrived in time to stop him, Nasse introduced herself as Mirai's "life-saving angel". When, despite her appearance, Mirai asked her to let him die, she tried to remind him of his wish to be happy, but this proved ineffective in talking down Mirai. In an attempt to dissuade him, Nasse revealed that she knew about the death of his family, and his subsequent abuse at the hands of his aunt and uncle, and that she had arrived to give him hope. She explained to a confused Mirai that, as a special-rank angel, she could grant him the freedom to travel anywhere in the world and the love and admiration of everyone. When this failed to persuade Mirai, Nasse showed him the two gifts: the angel's wings, which would allow him to fly anywhere in the world; and the angel's arrow, which would allow Mirai to force anyone to fall in love with him for 33 days by shooting them with it; and asked him to choose one of them for himself. She was more than happy, however, to grant him both on request, revealing that her asking him to choose was simply a tradition. Excited to see Mirai try out his new powers, Nasse set him down on a nearby building and encouraged him to try to use his wings. When Mirai successfully summoned his wings, Nasse assured him that his wings would be invisible to normal humans and encouraged him to try using them to fly. Pleased to see him master his wings quickly, Nasse suggested to Mirai that he could use the speed his wings gave him to steal whatever he wanted, and that he could use his arrow to control whoever he wanted. Mirai noted that Nasse's ideas sounded more like the behavior of a devil, but Nasse was quick to point out to him that devil's don't exist. She then revealed, to Mirai's shock, that his aunt and uncle were the ones responsible for his family's death, and that she witnessed it herself, due to the fact that she knew everything about him. When Mirai tried to deny Nasse's statement, she suggested that he use his arrow to force his aunt and uncle to confess. Arriving at the home of Mirai's aunt and uncle, Nasse bore witness to Mirai's aunt's confession to killing Mirai's family. After Mirai's aunt committed suicide, Nasse explained to a horrified Mirai that he was responsible for her death because of the fact that he told her to "go die" while she was under the influence of his arrow. When Mirai tried to suggest saving her life, Nasse informed him that his aunt was already dead, and pointed out that an angel had arrived to collect her soul. When Mirai decided to live on in order to achieve happiness for his family, Nasse excitedly confirmed that he would achieve happiness. When Mirai continued to suffer from nightmares involving his aunt's death three days after the incident, Nasse began to worry about him, though he insisted that he was fine. Worried nonetheless, Nasse tried to convince Mirai to go outside and find happiness, and assured him that his uncle was the prime suspect in his aunt's death. Mirai reminded Nasse of her advice to use his wings to steal whatever he wante, and reiterated his belief that such things would never make him happy. Nasse was disappointed to hear this, noting that she had thought humans would like to be able to take what they wanted from others, especially if they could use their powers freely once they became God. Mirai's confusion at hearing this surprised her, as she had not realized that she had failed to inform him of the role of the god candidates. After explaining what the god candidates were to Mirai, Nasse was offended to see him laugh it off, thinking that he did not believe her. Mirai assured her that he believed her, but that he had no interest (or ability) to become God. Nasse tried to motivate him by revealing that he would lose his powers if he was not chosen as God, but Mirai was unfazed by this news, explaining that he only wanted "normal" happiness. When Mirai acknowledged that he might need money for his plans, Nasse suggested that he kill his uncle and cousins in order to inherit their money. Though Mirai objected to this, Nasse insisted that it would be okay since he would simply be taking back the money that his aunt and uncle took from his family first, and revealed to Mirai the white angel's arrow which could kill anyone instantly. Despite her insistence, she eventually agreed to simply using Mirai's red arrow to force his uncle confess to murdering his aunt, rather than killing him with the white arrow. When Mirai spotted a second angel on TV, Nasse confirmed Mirai's theory that the celebrity being interviewed, Tonma Rodriguez, was a god candidate, and that he was using his red arrow to force women to fall in love with him. When asked by Mirai, Nasse informed him that Tonma's use of his powers would not disqualify him as a candidate, as there were no rules of conduct for candidates. She also reminded him that the red arrow's effects only lasted for 33 days, and revealed, additionally, that the red arrow could not be used on the same person twice and that the only way to ensure they loved you forever would be to get them to genuinely fall in love with you. When asked, Nasse confirmed that the angel's arrow could be avoided, but only with the angel's wings, meaning that normal humans were helpless against it. The next day, after Mirai finished applying for high school, Nasse tried suggesting that Mirai use his red arrow to guarantee entry into the school. When Mirai refused, Nasse began teasing him by suggesting he use the arrow on his crush, Saki Hanakago. However, before she could tease him more, they were interrupted by a group of girls discussing Rodriguez Tonma's mysterious death. Although Mirai didn't seem too concerned, Nasse was greatly disturbed by the news and began to wonder if he was killed. As she accompanied Mirai while he went shopping, Nasse attempted to cheer him up by complimenting him for being accepted into high school, and for using the red arrow to force his uncle to confess to murder. When he does not respond, she tries pointing out that he is slowly drawing closer to his goals for happiness, but agrees with Mirai that it is hard to feel excited, after hearing the news about Tonma's death. Their conversation is interrupted by a nearby news broadcast, which begins airing an interview with the real-life superhero Metropoliman. After watching footage of Metropoliman's exploits (in which he uses the angel's wings and the red and white arrows to stop a bank robbery), Nasse begins to suspect that Metropoliman killed Tonma and, after being ordered to, leaves Mirai so that she won't be seen with him by any nearby god candidates. Later, after returning to Mirai's new apartment, Mirai tries to ask Nasse to take him off the list of god candidates, but Nasse reveals that quitting being a god candidate will result in him dying. When asked, she tells Mirai about the different levels of angels – special-rank, first-rank, and second-rank – and suggests that he stay home, as Metropoliman will likely target candidates with special-rank angels, like Mirai, first. However, she eventually agrees to let Mirai go to school, in order to find happiness. In the morning, as Mirai prepares for school, he reminds Nasse not to follow him, and Nasse informs him that, if he needs her help, he should simply call her name. She jokes that he should use his red arrow on his crush on Saki, revealing that using the red arrow for such reasons is considered "correct" by angels, but gives up after Mirai insists that he can't use the arrow so carelessly. Relationships Mirai Kakehashi Nasse really wants to help him achieve happiness because she wants to become the angel that serves next to God. Trivia See also References